Seule
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Toujours seule, éternellement seule. Elsa lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.


**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur l'un de mes Disney préférés... je me penche cette fois-ci sur le personnage d'Anna enfant, cette petite-fille esseulée qui ne comprend pas pourquoi sa sœur l'a abandonnée. Cela n'a pas été facile, et j'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté d'un tas de choses, mais ça devient une habitude. Je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter de plus, après avoir travaillé une partie de la soirée d'hier et la journée dessus. Oui, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour pondre ces quelques paragraphes. ^^' La voix d'Emmylou Homs a bercé ces heures passées à écrire, et ma préférence est allée à la chanson «Le renouveau ». ^^ J'avoue préférer la version française à l'originale, alors que j'aime autant «Libérée, délivrée » que « Let it go ».^^ Je vous laisse en compagnie de mini Anna ! =D**

**Enjoy !**

«Pourquoi ? »

La question tourbillonnait dans l'esprit d'Anna, ricochait contre la membrane de son cerveau, envahissait chaque neurone, jusqu'à devenir une obsession. Pourquoi Elsa ne jouait plus avec elle, pourquoi papa et maman semblaient si tristes en sortant de la chambre de sa sœur ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas sortir du château ? Une succession de questions, une succession de pourquoi, si bien que la jeune princesse les avait rangés dans un tiroir à pourquoi. Assise sous le tableau représentant une jeune fille se faisant courtiser par un charmant prétendant, elle s'interrogeait sur ces changements soudains. Elle s'était réveillée un matin pour découvrir qu'Elsa ne voulait plus d'elle, et que papa et maman étaient étranges. Personne ne daignait lui en expliquer les raisons : Anna avait le droit aux sourires et aux mines indulgentes, mais aucun mot ne se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son esprit tourmenté. Elle vivait dans le temple des non-dits et de l'interrogation perpétuels. Etait-ce son âge qui était la cause de ce silence ? Estimait-on qu'elle n'était pas assez grande pour comprendre ? Elle haussa les épaules, puis soupira. Sa sœur l'avait encore rejetée, lorsqu'elle avait exprimé son éternel désir, avec une miette d'espoir : « Elsa, je voudrais un bonhomme de neige. »

Leur code pour jouer, la clé pour éveiller l'intérêt de son aînée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elles avaient choisi un bonhomme de neige, mais elles les aimaient beaucoup : elle se rappelait d'Olaf, qui aimait les gros câlins. Elsa l'avait façonné pour lui faire plaisir, mais son souvenir était flou, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Anna le comparait souvent à un puzzle inachevé : Elsa s'en rappelait sûrement, mais elle ne voulait plus lui parler. La petite se confiait à Jeanne d'Arc à la place, et imaginait leurs réponses. Elle aurait tant voulu entendre la voix de sa sœur, lui confier toutes ses joies, toutes ses peines, comme le faisaient toutes les sœurs... elle souhaitait qu'Elsa redevienne Elsa, et papa et maman papa et maman.

_«Elsa apprend à devenir une reine, expliquait le roi. » _

Et les reines ne pouvaient plus jouer ? Les reines devaient oublier qu'elles avaient des petites sœurs ? Les reines devaient-elles vivre recluses dans un château ? Anna n'y croyait pas : sa famille était gardienne d'un secret dont elle était exclue. Elle se leva et attrapa une de ses poupées, puis l'habilla avec la nouvelle robe que Gerda lui avait confectionnée : Gerda était très occupée, mais prenait toujours le temps de s'occuper d'elle. La domestique lui racontait souvent des histoires formidables, que la fillette s'empressait de raconter aux portraits, alors qu'elle aurait voulu les partager avec sa sœur. Elle lissa le satin bleu de la robe, au jupon décoré de fines fleurs blanches.

Anna pensait que c'était un habit de reine : elle allait très bien à l'ancienne poupée d'Elsa. Elle s'allongea sur le tapis moelleux, ses tresses rousses éparpillées de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle observa le plafond décoré de scènes champêtres, en écho à la plupart des tableaux qui peuplaient cette salle. La princesse préférait ces peintures à celles, plus austères et impressionnantes, qui représentaient la dynastie régnante d'Arendelle. Son précepteur tenait à ce qu'elle sache le prénom et les dates de chaque souverain. Elle grogna et afficha une moue boudeuse. Anna n'aimait pas les leçons, elle préférait faire du vélo dans la cour, et sentir le soleil chatouiller sa nuque dénudée. Maman la réprimandait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait en pleurs, la peau rougie par des rayons cruels. Dans son impatience, Anna oubliait souvent de prendre des précautions.

_«Jeune étourdie, disait-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme, te voilà punie pour ton impatience ! » _

Elsa ne recevait jamais ce genre de réprimandes elle étudiait avec sérieux, se comportait avec dignité, comme les princesses parfaites des contes de Gerda. Anna préférait les jeunes filles rebelles, les jeunes filles qui n'avaient qu'un souhait : vivre. Et on ne pouvait pas vivre sans s'amuser, selon les estimations de la fillette. Elle ne concevait pas une existence dénuée de jeux et de rires. Sa sœur conservait toujours une mine neutre, et ses yeux reflétaient une froideur agrémentée d'une pointe de tristesse que la rouquine ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si un mauvais sorcier avait remplacé Elsa par une autre, plus méchante... ou alors il lui avait jeté un sort et elle voyait Anna comme une mauvaise personne, un être dont elle devait s'éloigner à tout prix. Elle secoua la tête : la sorcellerie n'existait pas. Elle était déterminée à connaître la cause du malaise d'Elsa. Pourquoi avait-elle coupé le lien fort qui les unissait, pourquoi détournait-elle le regard en sachant que cela la blessait ? La sœur de ses souvenirs était toujours aux petits soins pour elle, elle était sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant pour jouer avec elle, pour lui faire la conversation. Une voix solitaire emplissait la pièce, et c'était toujours la sienne.

Anna brûlait de courir sur les pavés de la cour, de filer entre les jambes des gardes et de s'évader dans la ville qu'elle contemplait depuis sa fenêtre tous les matins. Elle avait l'impression d'être Raiponce, prisonnière de sa tour et isolée du monde... mais elle n'avait pas de longs cheveux ni de prince pour venir à son secours. Elle était seule. Le dernier mot explosa dans son esprit en une gerbe d'étincelles douloureuses. Le cœur de son chagrin. Cette solitude détestée. Isolée dans une résidence lugubre qui chuchotait des paroles secrètes qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Elle passa les mains sur le tapis, en apprécia la douce texture. Si Gerda la trouvait allongée par terre, elle la gronderait une princesse digne de ce nom ne s'étendait pas sur le sol. La fillette aimait désobéir aux ordres : cela lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être prisonnière. La seule interdiction qu'elle respectait était celle de ne pas pénétrer dans la chambre d'Elsa : parfois, elle se plaisait à imaginer que sa sœur était une magicienne gardienne d'un artefact dangereux. Sa chambre ouvrait sur un passage secret qui menait à la pièce où elle cachait le mystérieux objet, ainsi qu'une série de grimoires. Mais, si elle posait des questions à Elsa, celle-ci lui dirait simplement d'une voix lasse :

« Va-t-en, Anna. »

Alors Anna rêvait sa vie, elle rêvait son enfance. Elle rêvait d'une complicité retrouvée avec Elsa, elle saurait alors que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas de simples désirs amplifiés par son imagination. Le tiroir des pourquoi n'existerait plus, il se transformerait en tiroir des réponses. Elle se redressa puis se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres cintrées : les feuilles automnales teintaient le sol de mille couleurs. La princesse aimait imaginer que c'était là l'oeuvre d'un dieu fou amateur de peinture. Gerda disait souvent qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination : les rêves étaient ses seuls amis, même si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. Son regard bleu accrocha de nouveau la représentation de Jeanne d'Arc : la guerrière, juchée sur son cheval, menait ses hommes au combat. Une jeune fille courageuse, qui ne comprenait pas les désirs d'une princesse. Son précepteur lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas noble, mais une bergère qui aurait eu une révélation mystique. Elle aimait l'imaginer en personnage intrépide, une femme farouche et pleine de fougue, une femme qui aurait osé désobéir à ses parents et aurait forcé Elsa à lui dire la vérité. Mais si elle forçait sa sœur, peut-être que celle-ci ne l'aimerait plus du tout, et papa et maman ne seraient pas contents.

_« Ne pose pas de questions, Anna. »_

Toujours la même phrase, toujours le même ordre. Toujours les mêmes regards sévères, comme si elle était fautive. La curiosité était taboue dans l'enceinte du château d'Arendelle, les bons moments n'étaient plus que des fantômes qui hantaient ces murs. Mais elle s'efforçait de rester optimiste : maman venait souvent s'amuser avec elle, quand ses devoirs de reine ne l'accaparaient pas, papa et Gerda avaient toujours de belles histoires à raconter. Seule Elsa vivait isolée, étrangère à la vie de sa famille, et même à la vie tout court. Anna souhaitait redonner des couleurs à l'existence ternie de sa sœur, animer de flammes ces yeux bleus, casser cette « dignité de princesse » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Tout le monde savait que les dames et les demoiselles parfaites étaient les plus ennuyeuses ! Pourquoi se comporter comme une adulte alors que le monde était si drôle ? Et Anna voulait revoir Olaf, elle voulait revoir Elsa avec ses airs malicieux, elle voulait revoir ses yeux briller quand elles étaient ensemble. Anna désirait ce qui avait disparu.

Elle aimait courir, crier, chanter, mais c'était moins drôle sans compagnon. Elle souhaitait bavarder pendant des heures, faire des farces, se gaver de chocolat avec Elsa, frissonner avec elle lorsque le héros d'une histoire se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Anna voulait rassembler les morceaux d'une famille détruite par un secret qui concernait Elsa. Son aînée avait fait quelque chose de mal, et elle était concernée. Quelque chose qui rendait l'héritière d'Arendelle triste, quelque chose qui gelait ce cœur autrefois si chaleureux. Parfois, elle apercevait l'esquisse d'un geste avorté d'affection. Aussi rapide que le clignement d'un œil. Elle ne savait jamais si elle avait imaginé la scène, ou si tout cela était réel. Cela signifierait qu'Elsa l'aimait encore, que la dignité de princesse n'avait pas éclipsé sa meilleure amie.

Anna leva les yeux vers la poignée de la fenêtre, et regretta de ne pas être assez forte pour amener l'un des divans dessous pour pouvoir y accéder. Elle aurait aimé sentir le vent automnal caresser son visage, un vent chargé de pluie et prometteur d'hiver, prometteur de bonhommes de neige qui ne ne seraient jamais créés. Mais elle essaierait encore, elle essaierait jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa sorte de son sanctuaire, lui sourie et admette enfin qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fillette agaçante, qui la troublait dans son apprentissage de reine. Elle s'éloignait de ce monde d'adultes, où l'insouciance n'avait pas sa place, ce monde où les histoires et les jeux n'étaient que passé, face aux responsabilités qui accablaient les grandes personnes. Elsa ne voulait pas arrêter d'être une adulte pour elle. Elle serra ses petits poings, puis se tourna vers une demoiselle juchée sur une balançoire.

«Dis Elena, tu ne veux pas m'emmener avec toi ? »

Elle adorait ces peintures idéalisées, pleines de couleurs qui enchantaient les regards, une débauche de joie et de talent. Anna se plaisait à inventer des scènes où chacun des personnages racontaient leurs histoires et celles de leurs peintres. La jeune fille à la balançoire avait sûrement insisté sur la légèreté de ses mouvements, alors que Jeanne avait certainement souhaité avoir l'air digne. Son précepteur lui recommanderait de se concentrer sur ses leçons, tout comme papa : elle n'était pas seulement une enfant, elle était aussi une princesse. Alors Anna se déchaînait dans cette salle qu'elle était la seule à fréquenter, et elle jouait tant bien que mal les princesses à l'extérieur. Jamais elle ne pleurait en public, jamais elle ne se plaignait. Elle désobéissait en cachette, adressait une unique supplique chaque matin.

_« Suis l'exemple d'Elsa. » _

L'étiquette exigeait de respecter et de suivre ses aînés, d'apprendre d'eux. Anna souffla avec un air agacé. Elle s'efforçait déjà de ne pas laisser exploser ses sentiments... mais elle désirait être aussi l'enfant aimée, l'enfant avide d'amusements, l'enfant avide de liberté. Elle attrapa l'une de ses tresses et contempla sa mèche blanche, aussi blanche que la neige dont elle rêvait chaque jour : papa et maman prétendaient qu'elle était née ainsi. Anna avait contemplé tous les portraits de la famille royale : beaucoup étaient roux, mais aucun n'avait de mèche blanche, et encore moins les cheveux platine d'Elsa. Encore un mystère. La princesse détestait les mystères : les énigmes étaient faites pour être résolues. Elle aimait soumettre des problèmes à son cerveau envahi par l'ennui : elle consultait alors les livres de la bibliothèque royale. Mais toujours seule. Éternellement seule. Seule, seule, seule, une litanie agaçante.

Elle traversa la salle puis traversa les couloirs en glissant sur le parquet parfaitement ciré. Anna rit aux éclats, et évita de justesse un valet qui portait une pile de linge.

« Excusez-moi ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix fluette, avant de disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair sous les marmonnements du jeune homme.

A part Gerda et Kaï, son époux, aucun membre du personnel n'osait la reprendre : elle était Anna, princesse d'Arendelle. Les sujets devaient ployer le genou devant elle, même si les souverains étaient tolérants. Elle s'aventura dans la salle de bal aux murs en arcade. Quelques tableaux ornaient les murs : Anna se rappelait de fêtes somptueuses. Il y avait longtemps que la pièce n'avait pas accueilli de danseurs, hormis une petite princesse qui s'imaginait dans les bras d'un prince charmant, valeureux et intrépide, un homme qui ne l'ennuierait pas. Avec Elsa, elles imaginaient parfois de grandes réceptions, où elles rencontreraient l'amour de leur vie, des événements peuplés d'une ribambelle de chocolats. Aujourd'hui, sa sœur refusait même les chocolats qu'elle lui offrait : Anna n'avait plus le droit de toucher son aînée.

«Votre Altesse ? »

Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à une femme grassouillette, aux cheveux châtains levés en un chignon recouvert d'une coiffe verte : Gerda.

«Nous avions prévu de choisir le tissu de votre nouvelle robe, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Les yeux d'Anna s'illuminèrent : de l'action, enfin !

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

La domestique sourit face à sa petite protégée rayonnante. Elles passèrent devant la porte blanche ornée de flocons de neige bleus qui barrait l'accès à la chambre d'Elsa. Anna fit, pour la énième fois, le vœu qu'Elsa en sorte un jour pour lui offrir un bonhomme de neige.


End file.
